Hush
by Flash Unique
Summary: Elle ne dira jamais rien. Pas un mot ne sortira d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se contentera de vous sourire et de vous faire signe de la suivre. Elle est celle qui apporte un semblant d'espoir à ceux qui n'en ont plus. Elle est muette et pâle comme une poupée. Mais, les voyez vous, ces fils qui la retienne prisonnière, qui l'attachent à une liberté illusoire et à un faux paradis ?
1. Prologue : Perfect World

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Elle avait rêvé, cette nuit. Comme toute les autres d'ailleurs.

Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait.

Elle rêvait d'un monde de paix, d'un monde sans guerre, sans violence, sans crimes, sans haine...

Elle rêvait d'un monde silencieux.

Elle rêvait qu'elle se trouvait dans un champ de tournesol avec le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle et la lumière éclatante du soleil qui l'entourait.

Elle rêvait du parfum chaud des fleurs qui lui tournait la tête.

Elle rêvait qu'elle courrait, qu'elle sautait, qu'elle tombait...

Elle rêvait de l'eau fraîche de l'océan, du courant allant et venant, du sel lui piquant le nez et de l'écume se mêlant à ses cheveux.

Elle rêvait qu'elle s'échouait sur une plage et que le sable glissait sous ses doigts sans un seul bruissement.

Elle rêvait.

Chaque nuit.

Et chaque matin, elle se réveillait.

Elle se réveillait et ouvrait les yeux sur un monde violent, bruyant, rempli de conflits et de combats...

Un monde parfait.

* * *

Kelly vint l'aider à boucler les multiples attaches de son corset.

Kelly, c'était la servante chargée de répondre à tous ses besoins, sa confidente, sa source d'informations en ce qui concernait tous ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur l'île.

Kelly était jeune, peu expérimentée quant à exécuter les ordres à la lettre, mais elle disposait d'une capacité qui la rendait unique parmi les autres servantes : elle connaissait le langage des signes.

Qualification extrêmement utile quand on se doit de veiller au confort d'une personne ne pouvant émettre un son.

Echo était muette de naissance, avait 28 ans et occupait une place toute particulière au sein de la "famille".

Echo recrutait les esclaves. Elle se rendait là où le vent du commerce soufflait et s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de l'humanité, là où même le mot "humain" n'a plus lieu d'être. Elle tendait la main à ceux qui en valait la peine.

Parfois, elle devait chercher des personnes en particulier, parfois, elle laissait juste son instinct détecter ceux possédant un bon potentiel et les ramenait avec elle, à Dressrosa.

Echo ne séjournait jamais plus de deux jours de suite au palais royal, c'est pourquoi elle était traitée comme une invitée dès qu'elle y revenait, après souvent des semaines de navigation.

Elle était toujours en mouvement à cause de sa tâche et on ne la voyait jamais plus de quelques heures au même endroit sur GrandLine et même à Marie-Joa si on l'envoyait là bas...

"Où allez-vous cette fois ci ?" demanda Kelly qui, tous les matins où sa "Cho-sama" était présente, faisait joyeusement la conversation tout en serrant les nombreux liens qui maintenaient ses lourdes bottes en place.

la muette attachait sa chevelure rousse en une queue de cheval lorsqu'elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait jamais.

Elle s'accordait aux demandes et aux désirs du "maître". Elle allait là où il lui demandait d'aller et évoluait selon ses envies, s'adaptant à ses humeurs.

Un caractère changeant étant difficile à satisfaire, Echo savait faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour toujours remplir son contrat. Ceci étant la raison pour laquelle elle faisait partit des agents secondaires les plus anciens, les 90 pour-cents d'entre eux venant confiant mais repartant en morceaux ou - au mieux - traumatisés.

Ce n'était pas le cas de la rouquine qui, au contraire, affichait toujours cette bonne humeur caractéristique de la maison et faisait preuve d'une grande volonté lors de chacune de ses missions.

Quand Kelly en eut finit avec ses chaussures, Echo se leva avec entrain et la remercia du regard, lui indiquant d'un signe de main qu'elle pouvait se retirer - ce qu'elle fit après s'être légèrement inclinée.

La recruteuse se retrouvant seule, elle inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue complète dans le miroir, vérifiant chaque attache de ceinture, puis se sourit à elle même.

Il était temps d'aller se présenter devant Joker...

* * *

On ne pouvait pas s'adresser librement au jeune maître. Simple question de hiérarchie mais aussi de bon sens.

Le mieux était d'attendre que lui même vous adresse la parole, ce qui, en soit, risquait d'arriver inévitablement si vous résidez souvent dans les étages supérieurs du palais. (Bien qu'il prenne également un malin plaisir à effrayer les nouveaux venus rien que par sa présence.)

Les seules personnes pouvant l'interpeller le plus souvent sans gêne étaient les membres de son propre équipage et une très petite minorité de personnes.

Echo faisait partie de ceux possédant ce rare privilège mais n'en usait pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas héler qui que ce soit, ensuite par respect.

Lorsqu'elle attendait un ordre de mission ou souhaitait signaler son départ de l'île, elle se plaçait simplement sur le coté et, étrangement, il semblait ressentir immédiatement sa présence et l'invitait à s'approcher.

Généralement, elle le trouvait sur la grande terrasse principale, assis au soleil non loin de la piscine où se baignait de sublimes créatures lui jetant des œillades en coin qu'il ignorait royalement. Mais, ce jour là, on l'envoya à son bureau où elle le trouva installé nonchalamment, dictant une lettre à une scribe tout en plaisantant avec elle, ne se retenant pas de la reluquer de haut en bas.

La porte était entre-ouverte. La jeune muette se contenta de se poster devant le battant et patienta un court instant.

"Entre." finit par lancer le roi, ayant une fois de plus deviné sa présence.

Il avait ce timbre grave et voilé qui lui était propre. Les "r" étaient légèrement roulés et certains sons nasillards sur leur fin évoquaient un passé de fumeur. Un vibrato charismatique qui se faisait tour à tour moqueur, joueur ou menaçant mais qui vous charmait toujours, vous hypnotisant et vous tenant suspendu à chaque syllabe...

Le jeune maître parlait très peu à Echo, ce que tous le monde trouvait étonnant, lui étant facilement bavard, mais la jeune femme ne percevait en effet la voix du corsaire que lorsque celui ci savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Autrement, il communiquait par signes.

C'était encore une chose que personne ne s'expliquait et pas même Echo ne savait vraiment pourquoi il s'efforçait d'utiliser en permanence le langage de sourds et des muets pour s'adresser à elle, là où tout le monde se contentait d'employer leurs cordes vocales.

La rousse ignorait où il avait apprit et comment, mais elle ne relevait jamais une seule erreur dans l'exécution de ses mouvements, à croire qu'il parlait auparavant couramment cette langue si spéciale...

Il mouvait, tordait, agitait et pliait ses doigts avec aisance, ses larges mains paraissant douées d'une conscience propre tant elles étaient souples et fluides dans leurs gestes.

_Tu es prête à partir ?_ s'enquit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres, comme à l'accoutumée.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, et on le disait redoutable lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid... Mais, devant la muette en tout cas, il était toujours rieur et exubérant, à l'image du royaume qu'il dirigeait.

Echo lui répondit qu'elle était toujours prête à reprendre la mer. Elle replaça rapidement une mèche derrière son oreille et demanda prudemment si elle devait se rendre à un endroit particulier ou s'il aimerait qu'elle ramène des individus spécifiques.

Il réfléchit un instant, regardant distraitement la scribe mâchonner sa plume d'écriture tout en relisant ses notes, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la recruteuse.

_Surprend moi._

Il avait éludé la question d'un mouvement négligé de sa main gauche mais la rouquine remarqua un geste discret de sa main droite... Geste qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Une mimique qu'il exécutait de son index et de son auriculaire et qui rappelait à Echo qu'elle savait exactement ce qui faisait plaisir au roi.

Elle eut un sourire entendu et inclina légèrement la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Sur cet échange silencieux, elle sut qu'elle pouvait s'en aller et quitta la pièce le pas léger.

La muette referma le lourd battant derrière elle. Son bateau l'attendait sur le port et c'était une belle journée de printemps sur l'île...

Elle irait traverser RedLine le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Elle se sentait d'aller faire un tour aux Sabaody.

* * *

**Review ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Blue Sky & Red Blood

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les impressions et les reviews ! ça m'encourage énormément pour la suite et me donne l'énergie de faire de meilleurs chapitres à l'avenir ! ;3**

**Je tenais à préciser que cette histoire ne sera pour l'instant pas une romance mais n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir au détour d'une review si vous ameriez voir des relations se développer ! Je suis également ouverte à toutes les questions !**

**Une dernière chose : l'action se passe deux jours avant que Luffy et son équipage n'arrive sur les Sabaody.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bleu.

Le bleu la renvoyait à son enfance.

Une fois sur le bateau, elle allait toujours sur le pont, s'accouder à la rembarde.

Et là, elle était submergée par un tourbillon de visions, de parfums et de souvenirs couleur cyan.

Elle levait ses yeux émeraudes vers le ciel vierge de nuages et se sentait partir, partir...

Loin en arrière, entre les bras de sa mère.

Enfant, Echo avait toujours été petite de taille, c'est pourquoi sa mère se plaisait beaucoup à la porter alors qu'elle allait se promener, la tenant blottie contre son coeur.

La muette se rappelait que, dans ces ballades interminables, il lui suffisait de lever légèrement la tête pour être éblouit par la splendeur de l'océan qui s'étendait à l'infini.

Chaque détail de la lumière du jour s'y reflétant était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et elle se souvenait à quel point l'immensité de cette mer de rêves lui coupait le souffle...

Encore aujourd'hui, la rouquine se surprenait à rester émerveillée devant la majesté de GrandLine, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se rendait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, enivrant son esprit d'air marin qui lui picota les narines, puis se détacha du bastingage.

Après trois jours de navigation, Sabaody était enfin en vue.

* * *

Echo avait toujours aimé cet archipel.

Elle appréciait son allure, trouvait amusant ces drôles de bulles qu'il produisait, adorait la constante effervescence qui y régnait...

Mais, ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, c'était le commerce.

Passer les groves extérieurs qui bordaient l'agglomération et s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondemments dans l'inhumanité, c'était là son passe temps favori après avoir accosté cette kanopé océanique.

Ses hommes avaient amarrés le bateau non loin de ce que la muette pris d'abord pour un ponton métalique avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un grand sous marin jaune émergé.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'insigne ressemblant à un virus peint sur sa surface et qui n'était pas sans lui évoquer un autre drapeau trop bien connu...

Les rookies avaient atteints l'archipel.

Elliot, un pirate de seconde zone chargé de toujours mener la recruteuse à bon port lors de ses missions vint lui donner un objet entièrement enveloppé dans un vieux tissus ocre. Elle le remercia d'un rapide coup d'oeil, comme elle s'avait si bien le faire.

"Z'êtes sûre de vouloir y'aller seule ma'am...?" s'enquit-il en la regardant prendre précotionneusement ce dont elle ne se séparait jamais hors de Dressrosa.

Elle retira la maigre protection de fibres et dévoila une courte hache de la longueur de son bras, au manche de cuir ficelé et dont la lame ornée de motifs orientaux occupait la moitié de l'arme.

Echo la rangea dans son dos, l'accrochant grâce aux sangles prévues à cet effet, et sourit simplement à son homme de main, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait nullement à s'inquiéter.

Souvent, il se demandait comment une jeune femme si frèle pouvait faire pour survivre dans un monde si hostile... Mais il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres et ne pouvait que l'observer tandis qu'elle quittait le navire faire il ne savait quel trafic illégal.

La rousse mit pied à terre, laissant à ses subordonnés le soin de veiller à la sécurité de l'embarquation, et retint rapidement le numéro du mangrove où ils avaient jetés l'ancre avant de se mettre en route.

Au travail.

* * *

Les hommes discutaient dans les bars de plein air, les femmes flânaient dans les boutiques, les enfants faisaient des courses de véli-bulles, les pirates profitaient de la paix et de la bonne humeur régnant dans ces lieux.

Les groves extérieurs.

Des ilots de quiétude pacifique et d'amusement qui masquaient la violences et l'injustice planant au coeur de l'archipel.

Echo marchaient tranquillement au milieu de cette douce agitation, ne s'intéressant guerre aux étals des marchands ou aux vitrines des magasins.

Pour elle, le vrai divertissement n'était pas là. Il venait a mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers la trentaine de groves intérieurs.

La zone de non-droit.

Là où le coté enchanteur de l'archipel laissait place au vrai monde : celui des forbans et des corrompus, des cupides et des pervers, des oppresseurs et des oppressés.

Ici, seul la loi du plus fort comptait. C'était à celui qui pouvait acheter, vendre ou tuer ce qu'il désirait sans être inquiété... La Marine n'avait plus aucune emprise dans cette aire sans justice ni morale.

Un véritable aperçut de l'univers que dirigeait dans l'ombre le plus grand courtier du Nouveau Monde.

La muette évoluait légèrement en cet espace où les clameurs du peuple s'étaient effacés dans un silence brutal. Elle allait à droite à gauche, ne se pressant pas, habituée à errer ici comme si elle y habitait.

Elle n'irait pas au grove 1, Disco avait ses propres ordres, ce n'était pas à elle de s'en meler.

Non, elle se rendrait ailleurs, là où on s'attend le moins à la trouver et où elle dénicherai un être digne d'intégrer les rangs des serviteurs de la Famille...

Son esprit enchaînant pensée sur pensée, Echo ne sentit même pas le piège se refermer sur elle, une longue corde s'enroulant brusquement autour de sa cheville avant de se détendre soudain et de la propulser dans les airs, la suspendant à la large branche d'un mangrove.

C'est la tête en bas qu'elle vit rapidement surgir du paysage une bande de chasseurs de primes ricanants qui se réunit autour d'elle en un cercle fermé. Celui qui devait etre leur chef s'avança vers la rouquine, un sourire carnassier au visage.

"Regardez ça... On dirait bien qu'on a une belle petite prise les gars !"

Ce à quoi ses accolytes répondirent par des rire gras ou par des exclamations grinçantes.

Leur leader ne se gêna pas pour saisir rudement d'une main les joues de la recruteuse afin d'inspecter son visage d'un oeil lubrique.

"On en tirera un bon prix. Elle est pas désagréable à regarder..." souffla-t-il rauquement, "Et puis on pourrait même s'amuser un peu avant...!"

Echo n'avait pas tiqué ni grimacé un seul instant. Elle gardait une expression neutre sans la moindre trace de panique ni de crainte quant au sort que lui réservaient les brigands et conservait un calme olympien malgré sa situation.

Elle gardait ses yeux verts rivés sur ce qui la fixait en retour depuis un moment.

Cachée dans l'ombre, la silhouette d'un homme la regardait avec intérêt tout en restant en retrait de la scène.

La muette croisa son regard et vit au loin une lueur de défi dans ses yeux rouges...

Elle sourit. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'élan.

L'action se déroula en une fraction de secondes.

Elle repoussa violemment celui qui voulait la faire prisonnière et se servit de sa lancée pour, tout en utilisant son poids, se balancer au bout de la corde.

Son bras alla chercher l'arme rangée dans son dos et elle se replia sur elle même pour atteindre le lien qui la retenait dans les airs...

Lien qu'elle sectionna net.

Elle retomba parfaitement au sol avant de pousser sur ses appuis pour bondir et, dans un geste rapide et vif, ouvrir le torse du chasseur de prime qui s'écroula en arrière.

Ils étaient huit.

Echo ne leur laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et planta sa hache dans le flanc du premier ennemi à sa portée avant de l'en extirper pour, dans le même mouvement, décapiter un troisième et amputer un quatrième d'un bras.

Profitant de son inertie, elle enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule d'un cinquième adversaire qui, après avoir prit conscience du danger dans lequel il se trouvait, n'avait pu se saisir que du manche de son épée.

Les trois bandits restants échangèrent des coups d'oeil horrifiés mais s'apprétaient à réagir face à cette véritable faucheuse rousse...

Cependant, le regard perçant qu'elle leur lança et l'éclat meurtrier de ses pupilles dilattées eurent raison de leurs dernières traces de courage.

Ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, deux d'entre eux accélérant leur course en poussant un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'ils virent leur autre accolyte se faire fendre le crâne en deux par la hache qu'avait adroitement projetée la jeune femme...

Celle ci poussa un soupir las et alla chercher son arme, essuyant d'un revers de main les quelques gouttes de sang ayant giclées sur ses joues tout en se dirigeant vers le cadavre le plus éloignés.

"Pas mal pour une fille."

La concernée ne se retourna qu'après avoir de nouveau sanglé sa lame grâce aux attaches arrières de son corset.

Le ténor vibrant qui avait lancé ce commentaire railleur appartenait à un pirate dépassant d'une tête et demi la muette. Cette dernière ne manqua pas d'être impressionée par l'aura de puissance se dégageant de ce rouquin aux cheveux retenus par une paire de lunettes d'aviateur et aux traits comme taillés au couteau.

Il avait ce coté intimidant qui fit courir un frisson le long du dos d'Echo. Elle remarqua le poignard et le revolver accrochés à une ceinture enfilée de l'épaule à la hanche ainsi que les plaques métalliques en forme de flammes et hérissées de pics qui ornaient son grand manteau de fourrure et se dit que cet homme savait ressembler à ce qu'il était : un guerrier féroce et impitoyable.

Il était accompagné de trois individus qui étaient des membres de l'équipage dont il était le capitaine. Celui qui se tenaient directement à ses cotés, et non légèrement en retrait comme les autres, était de toute évidence son second.

Bien sur que la recruteuse savait qui elle avait devant elle. Elle avait l'habitude de se tenir suffisemment informée pour reconnaître l'une des Supernovae qui faisaient tant parler d'elles sur la première moitié de GrandLine...

Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

Ravie d'avoir pu divertir un tel specteur, la rousse répondit finalement à sa remarque par une révérence distinguée. Cela le fit sourire, étirant ses lèvres maquillées de pourpre en un rictus de prédateur.

"Je me demandais ce qu'une demoiselle comme toi faisait dans un coin pareil, mais je vois que tu y as parfaitement ta place...!"

Elle sourit poliment et se contenta de frotter l'hémoglobine encrassant encore ses lourdes bottes. Son interlocuteur pencha alors sa tête à 315 millions de Berrys sur le coté, interlocqué.

"T'as pas de langue ma jolie ? Je mords pas tu sais... Enfin..." Rectifia-t-il avec un ricanement rocailleux, "Je peux ne pas mordre..."

Elle rit silencieusement et expliqua rapidement son handicap par quelques signes maintes fois répétés que le rookie ne comprit visiblement pas puisqu'il fronça les arcades et perdit son expression amusée.

Son second qui restait constamment à coté de lui intervint sur un ton nonchalant mais où Echo détecta une légère tension...

"Laisse Kid, j'ai entendu parler d'elle... Elle est muette."

Killer, surnommé 'Le Massacreur'.

Il était à peine plus petit que son capitaine, avait la peau basané et portait des habits rétros qui le faisait paraître plus mince encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait à chacun de ses poignets un curieux dispositif relié à de larges lames recourbées qu'il devait sans aucun doute utiliser pour combattre.

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus la jeune femme, ce fut son visage masqué par un étonnant casqué rayé de bandes bleues et blanches et qui ne laissait dépasser qu'une opulente chevelure blonde.

"Allons nous en..." souffla-t-il à son supérieur à qui il parlait de manière tout à fait informelle.

"T'as peur des jeunes filles maintenant, Killer ?" plaisanta la Supernova en retour, "Je reconnais que sa petite performance était assez sympa à regarder mais-..."

"Ce n'est pas elle que je crains, c'est celui pour qui elle travaille."

Le combattant de l'équipage du Kid tourna alors la tête vers Echo qui devina que, a travers les ouvertures étroites situées sur le devant de son casque, il avait remarqué le brassard qu'elle portait à son bras gauche...

Un morceau de tissus orange qu'elle avait nouée là à son entrée dans la Famille et qui arborait le smiley noir au large sourire barré d'un trait oblique si tristement célèbre sur les mers.

Si le pirate aux cheveux rouges fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il planta ses prunelles rubis dans celles émeraudes de la muette.

Celle ci y lu cette éternelle lueur de défi et cet éclat moqueur mais, cette fois, elle vit également de l'hésitation et une profonde méfiance...

"On dirait que tu sais comment les choses marche en ce monde... Qui sait, on se recroisera peut être."

Et, sur ces mots, il fit un bref signe a ses compagnons, leur indiquant qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, avant de tourner le dos à la recruteuse qui les regarda partir avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement.

Elle était toujours intimidée par les grands noms de la piraterie, par la force qui se dégageait d'eux. Mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer...

C'est ce qui l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises et l'avait à la fois mise en danger bien souvent.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui filtrait avec difficulté à travers la végétation dense des mangroves et, à nouveau, un éclat cyan la renvoya des années en arrière...

Elle abaissa complètement ses paupières et se revit courir le long d'un vieux port à en perdre haleine, au comble de l'excitation à l'idée d'annoncer ce qu'elle venait de voir au loin.

Elle se souvint nettement de ce qu'elle avait aperçu ce jour la, se détachant sur l'horizon.

Un bateau pirate.

* * *

**Ce chapitre devant au départ être bien plus long, j'ai préféré l'arrêter là pour pouvoir développer les événements à venir dans le suivant.**

**N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les reviews ! =D**


	3. Pure Like A Doll

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivé à me bouger les fesses pour pondre ce chapitre ! =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il existait sur EastBlue une île esseulée, éloignée de tout, et dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

Elle n'avait rien de spécial ni d'extraordinaire, mais, pourtant, on y avait élu domicile pour on ne savait quelle raison.

Les civils y habitant résidaient dans un village portuaire, en bordure de plage ou dans les hauteurs, en flanc de l'unique montagne de l'île qui devait probablement être un ancien volcan éteint depuis bien longtemps...

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Echo avait toujours vécu là-bas, avec sa mère.

Sans doute était elle née sur cette île mais, de sa naissance, sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit, si ce n'est que c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait appris la mort de son mari, le père de la muette.

Celle ci ne savait pas grand chose de lui, simplement qu'il avait été marine et qu'il souffrait du même handicap qu'elle.

La mère et la fille avait donc toujours habité seules la paisible maisonnette qu'elles occupaient dans la montagne, descendant bien souvent au port où il faisait bon vivre...

Mais, ce matin là, quand la rouquine alors âgée de huit ans accourut sur la place du marché pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait vu au loin, les villageois se rassemblèrent immédiatement en une foule anxieuse.

En raison de son isolation naturelle, il était rare que des bateaux ne viennent jeter l'encre sur les quais du village, les navires accostant étant le plus souvent marchands ou appartenant à la Marine.

Mais des _pirates_...? C'était bien la première fois...

Pendue à la jupe de sa mère, Echo avait écouté les nombreuses discussions qu'avaient eu les adultes entre eux, ne comprenant pas tout à fais le pourquoi d'une telle agitation.

Le peu qu'elle avait entendu dire des pirates étaient qu'ils étaient cruels et qu'ils sillonnaient les mers à la recherche de trésors... Elle s'était demandé pourquoi de tels voyageurs viendraient dans EastBlue, et surtout pourquoi sur cette île où il n'y avait rien à piller ni à prendre.

C'est cette même pensée qui avait amené le maire de cette petite bourgade à vouloir accueillir avec intérêt et curiosité cette embarcation étrangère.

Ceux qui étaient restés sceptiques et surtout terrifiés rentrèrent chez eux prestement tandis que les autres, une bonne moitié des habitants, se rendirent sur le port où ils contemplèrent l'arrivée du navire...

Ce dernier était bien plus petit que ce à quoi s'attendait la petite fille. Grand pour un équipage de huit hommes tout au plus, il ne comptait qu'une grande voile et ne devait posséder qu'un seul étage sous le pont à en juger par sa hauteur.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la roussette, ce fut le drapeau coloré qui ondulait au gré du vent, tout en haut du mât.

Et, dessiné sur le large rectangle de tissus, elle vit alors-...

"Mademoiselle...?"

A cette interpellation, Echo rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se sentit vaciller, éblouit par la netteté et la vivacité du présent.

Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, réalisant être bien plus grande qu'autrefois, et adressa un regard perdu au malheureux venu à sa rencontre.

"Vous allez bien...?" demanda-t-il, surpris d'une telle réaction. "Pill m'a dit de vous faire entrer..."

Le souffle court et le cœur encore affolé de ce violent retour à la réalité, elle acquiesça doucement et suivit l'homme de main qui la conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment où elle attendait de pouvoir entrer depuis quelques minutes déjà.

* * *

La salle de vente aux esclaves du grove 4 était la plus célèbre de l'archipel, après celle appartenant à la Famille bien sûr.

Elle était gérée d'une main de fer par Pill, un homme d'affaire opportuniste qui ne savait qu'agir selon ses avantages. Il était tout de même parvenu à mettre une entreprise florissante sur pieds, la muette devait bien lui reconnaître ça.

Elle avait l'habitude de venir faire un tour dans son établissement à chaque fois qu'elle passait aux Sabaody. Elle y trouvait toujours des spécimens intéressants d'êtres humains tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres mais dont le regard s'éclairait d'une lueur singulière quand elle leur offrait une chance de sortir de leur misère...

Echo avait beau faire partie de la concurrence en matière de vente d'esclaves, le nom du Jeune Maître ouvrait toute les portes. De plus, la muette était connue dans ce milieu et savait promouvoir les intérêts que ceux avec qui elle commerçait avaient à gagner.

Pill vint à sa rencontre avant même qu'elle n'ai eu à faire un pas dans son bureau, levant en un salut respectueux le chapeau de cow-boy qu'il portait en permanence.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Dame Silence." lança-t-il avec un large sourire, "Voilà un moment qu'on ne vous a plus vu dans le coin !"

Elle eut un sourire poli mais entendu, signifiant qu'elle avait été très occupée ce mois ci, comme celui d'avant d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme appréciait beaucoup le surnom que lui attribuait les marchands. Plus que celui figurant sur l'avis de recherche que la Marine avait commencé à faire circuler il y a de cela dix ans.

La Silencieuse...

"Enfin, j'imagine que vous ne devez pas être venu me rendre visite uniquement pour causer de la pluie et du beau temps !" reprit Pill dans un rire gras, "Enfin, 'causer', façon de parler bien sûr..."

Il quitta la pièce et l'invita à le suivre bien que, en vue du nombre de fois où elle était venue ici, ce soit totalement inutile : elle était parfaitement habituée à ce bâtiment comme au sens de l'humour vaseux de son propriétaire.

En empruntant un couloir moins éclairé que les autres, on passait devant une longue rangée de portes blindées lourdement cadenassées dont les pièces exiguës se trouvant derrière abritaient des esclaves qui n'attendaient que d'être vendus...

Le marchand désigna les battants métalliques à la recruteuse avec une certaine fierté qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Les traqueurs ont fait un travail remarquable, je dois dire." commenta-t-il. "Les cellules sont pleines ! La pièce maîtresse de la vente de demain sera un ancien capitaine pirate qui-..."

Mais, déjà, elle ne l'écoutait plus et passait devant les portes renforcées tout en regardant par l'ouverture obstruée de barreaux qu'elles possédaient toutes, découvrant ce qu'elles gardaient prisonnier.

Elle vit des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. D'âge, de taille, d'aspect mais aussi parfois d'espèces différentes.

Tous enchaînés, aux chevilles et aux poignets. Tous abattus, sur le sol crasseux ou contre le mur plein de moisissure.

Tous.

Tous avaient ce même regard vide de toute étincelle pouvant renvoyer au fait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais peut être certains ne l'étaient-ils vraiment plus, songea la rousse.

Perdus et hagards, ils fixaient d'un air dénué du moindre espoir un point invisible droit devant eux.

Tous.

Sauf une.

Au fond de l'une des cellules sombres, recroquevillée sur elle même, une jeune fille soutenait les yeux verts d'Echo, gardant deux gemmes bleutées rivées sur elle.

Elle avait de long cheveux emmêlés d'un jaune sale qui lui tombaient lamentablement sur le front et les épaules, du sang séché lui maculait le visage et elle portait une robe autrefois verte qui était maintenant boueuse et en lambeaux.

En apparence, rien ne la différenciait des autres esclaves... Si ce n'est que, malgré la saleté, les marques rouges laissées sur ses mains et ses pieds par les menottes et le désespoir apparent qui émanait d'elle, ses prunelles cobalt luisaient d'une telle volonté de vivre que, dans cette pièce de ténèbres où ceux qui y étaient jeté n'étaient plus que des animaux, elle irradiait d'humanité.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent silencieusement pendant un moment avant que la prisonnière ne détourne la tête, sans doute mal à l'aise de la curiosité qu'elle avait dû lire chez la muette.

Cette dernière se tourna de nouveau vers Pill qui l'observait dans son travail depuis un moment.

Elle lui désigna la porte d'un geste déterminé et il s'empressa de sortir de sa poche le trousseau comprenant les clés de toutes les cellules avant de s'activer à déverrouiller le battant.

Une fois la geôle ouverte, la lumière qui y pénétra éblouit et effraya même les prisonniers qui se détournèrent rapidement, se cachant le visage entre leurs mains tout en poussant des plaintes étouffées que la rouquine ignora.

Elle s'avança entre les corps rétractés et alla directement s'accroupir devant la jeune blonde qui avait éveillé son intérêt.

Celle ci se protégeait de son avant bras contre l'assaut lumineux qui menaçait de lui brûler la rétine et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils, surprise et méfiante de l'attitude de la recruteuse qui sourit en la détaillant à nouveau de haut en bas.

"Ce lot là nous viens de North Blue." Informa le maître des lieux qui était resté en retrait, ayant de toute évidence peu envie d'entrer dans cette pièce insalubre où s'amassait la vermine. "Il n'a pas coûté cher mais on arrivera bien à en vendre quelques uns. Besoin de main d'oeuvre ? Sans vous offenser je pense avoir mieux à vous pr-..."

Coupant court à son monologue, Echo se leva vivement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille encore à terre qui resta complètement déconcertée lorsqu'une main se tendit vers elle, l'invitant à se redresser.

"Elle...?!" s'étonna Pill, déstabilisé du choix de l'envoyée de Joker. "Excusez moi mais... Ce n'est qu'une bonne à rien...! Trop faible pour le travail, elle crèverait en une semaine, tout juste serait elle assez potable pour être une prosti-..."

Le coup d'œil glacial que lui lança la muette le fit taire immédiatement mais ce fut son léger sourire angélique qui lui fit froid dans le dos et l'incita à reculer jusqu'à disparaître derrière le mur, grommelant rapidement qu'il allait chercher les clés des fers de la prisonnière.

Cette dernière fixa Echo d'un air hagard, se doutant de ce qu'il se passait mais n'y croyant pas, se sentant de plus bien trop faible pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit...

La rousse fut satisfaite de la voir se saisir de sa main et la tira avec une facilité déconcertante avant de lui épousseter brièvement les bras et les épaules, bien que cela soit parfaitement inutile tant la blonde était crasseuse.

Quand l'homme d'affaire revint, les deux femmes étaient déjà sorties de la cellule. Il détacha fébrilement l'esclave de ses liens et s'apprêtait à lui passer autour du cou un collier munit d'une longue chaîne semblable aux laisses que l'on mettait aux chiens, mais la muette lui saisit fermement le poignet et le serra avec force, le dissuadant d'un regard assassin de faire un geste de plus.

Il abandonna l'idée du harnais et le posa négligemment sur la table du couloir, s'épongeant nerveusement de sa manche sa tempe où perlait une sueur froide à l'idée d'agacer de nouveau la subordonnée d'un capitaine corsaire...

La jeune blonde eut alors une réaction singulière à la vue de l'attitude de Pill : elle sourit sarcastiquement devant la trouille qu'il éprouvait.

Si la recruteuse fut ravie de la voir sourire, le maître des lieux serra les poings de sorte qu'on devinait parfaitement son envie de faire payer son insolence à la prisonnière.

La rouquine déposa alors une pleine liasse de billets sur le meuble, à coté du lourd collier de métal, et Pill s'empressa de feuilleter afin de compter la somme qu'on avait bien pu lui donner pour cette pauvre fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Il dû s'estimer satisfait puisqu'il adressa un large sourire à Echo tout en levant de nouveau son chapeau.

"Toujours heureux de faire affaire avec vous, Dame Silence ! Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à Joker..."

Elle éluda sa remarque d'un courtois hochement de tête et lui fit signe qu'il était inutile qu'il la raccompagne, elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin et n'avait aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus en la présence du businessman.

Elle entraîna son achat hors du bâtiment en la tirant par le bras, se montrant énergique mais ne la brusquant pas pour autant, se contentant de lui montrer la route. Une fois dehors, elle sentit la blonde tirer légèrement en arrière, ayant peu envie de suivre cette inconnue et possédant désormais l'opportunité de s'enfuir...

Sentant cela, la muette la lâcha, la laissant surprise et hébétée de son geste. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation avant de désigner le brassard qu'elle arborait à son bras.

La prisonnière désormais délivrée de ses fers écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce symbole et réalisait peu à peu à qui elle avait été vendue...

Elle secoua précipitamment la tête et se recula. Elle refusait d'appartenir à qui que ce soit.

Elle fit un second pas en arrière, prête à s'enfuir, mais quelque chose la retenait : le regard de cette émissaire qui l'avait sortie de sa prison.

Elle lui avait tendue la main, avait refusé qu'on l'attache et lui offrait maintenant la chance de se sauver... Voulait-elle vraiment lui faire du mal...?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la rousse détacha l'arme qu'elle portait dans son dos et la déposa devant elle, si bien que, rien qu'en tendant le bras, la blonde pouvait la ramasser aisément.

Celle ci en avait conscience. Elle pouvait s'emparer de la hache, se défendre, courir, s'échapper...

Mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle ne le ferait pas car il subsistait une question dont elle avait besoin de savoir la réponse.

"Pourquoi...?"

Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avoir libérer ? Mais surtout...

Pourquoi elle...?

Echo sourit. Elle lisait la confusion de la jeune fille comme dans un livre ouvert. Dans son métier, elle aimait ce moment où seul le jugement humain pouvait décider de la réussite de sa mission ou de son échec.

Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui couleur océan et tourna les talons.

Ce fut quand elle perçu le tintement d'un lourd objet métallique que l'on ramasse et un bruit de pas feutrés la suivant qu'elle su qu'elle avait une fois de plus rempli son contrat à la perfection.

* * *

Elle s'appelait Nina.

C'était ce qu'elle avait répondu quand Eliott, curieux de voir une nouvelle tête à bord du bateau, lui avait demandé son nom.

Nina de NorthBlue.

Echo lui avait aménagé un espace spécialement pour elle dans sa cabine et l'autorisait à utiliser la salle de bain comme elle voulait, sachant que le voyage retour durerait plusieurs jours.

La blonde avait passé ses journées sur le pont, assise dans un coin, sans que personne d'autre qu'Eliott n'ose la déranger.

Le vieux pirate lui avait tenu compagnie en parlant de leur mer d'origine - lui venant de WestBlue - et en répondant aux questions de la jeune fille quand à leur destination et au fait que la rousse ne parlait jamais. Cela confirma le soupçon qu'elle avait à propos de l'handicap de la mutique.

Cette dernière les laissaient discuter à loisir, ravie qu'ils fassent ainsi connaissance, et devait s'occuper de régler les formalités administratives qui lui permettraient de passer RedLine.

Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'autant de monde semblait fuir la première moitié de GrandLine, à tel point qu'elle se demanda s'il ne se tramait pas quelque chose...

Cette ruée vers le Nouveau Monde lui coûta 24 heures de plus à passer en mer et elle fut soulagée lorsque, après quatre jours de navigation, elle entrevit enfin les côtes de Dressrosa.

Appuyée à ses cotés sur le bastingage, Nina restait aussi muette qu'elle devant les immenses falaises de l'île et se demandait sans doute comment un bateau pouvait bien accoster ici. La recruteuse tendit alors le bras et désigna du doigt une grande ouverture dans la roche qui abritait un port.

Devant l'admiration de l'ancienne esclave, la rouquine ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la transformation physique incroyable qui s'était opérée sur elle en l'espace de quelques jours.

Elle avait lavé à grandes eaux ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient désormais de reflets presque blancs au soleil et avait retiré toute tâche de sang ou de boue de sa peau rosée. Elle portait une robe bleue en tissus léger qui appartenait à Echo et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Ainsi, elle évoquait une poupée délicate et fragile.

La muette se souvint alors de ce geste discret, quasi imperceptible, que lui avait fait le Jeune Maître avant qu'elle ne parte pour les Sabaody. Par réflexe, elle le reproduit pour elle même, coinçant son auriculaire avec son annuaire.

Elle savait toujours ce qui lui faisait plaisir.

Le navire fut rapidement amarré sur le quais et Nina fut la première à descendre, en ayant plus qu'assez du bateau et ne cachant pas son impatience quand à découvrir cette île dont Eliott lui avait tant parler durant le trajet. Echo, elle, prit le soin de remercier ses hommes de main avant de rejoindre la blonde qui évoluait déjà à gauche et à droite.

Ce que celle-ci ne remarqua pas mais que la recruteuse ne manqua pas de se rendre compte, c'était l'atmosphère tendue chargée d'anxiété qui régnait sur le port...

Les habitants passaient, la tête basse, tout en murmurant entre avec des mines soucieuses.

La rousse s'apprêtait à faire signe à la jeune fille habillée de cyan de ne pas s'éloigner sans elle quand une voix familière l'interpella.

Se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir Kelly accourir puis s'arrêter auprès d'elle, le souffle court. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la redressa doucement, lui demandant d'un coup d'œil inquiet ce qui n'allait pas...

Après avoir régulé sa respiration, la servante annonça :

"La Marine a convoqué les corsaires... Le Jeune Maître est parti à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche."

* * *

**J'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre car aucun personnage officiel n'y fait son apparition et je n'aime pas me concentrer simplement sur les OCs... Mais, à partir du chapitre prochain, on entame une partie de l'histoire que j'ai méga hâte d'écrire, donc rendez vous bientôt pour suivre ensemble la guerre de MarineFord !**

**Comme toujours, laissez donc une reviews sur vos impressions ! ;D**


	4. L For Love, L For Life

***arrive en trombe et s'écrase sur la table* Chapitre quaaaaaaatre !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui m'encourage toujours autant à écrire ! J'entame actuellement une série de deux ou trois chapitres qui se traiteront des relations qu'entretient Echo avec le reste de l'équipage DonQuichotte dans le but, bien sûr, d'arriver à faire quelque chose de tout ça ! XD**

**Sur ce, avançons dans la trame canonique et passons par la guerre de MarineFord...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Gros, barbus, sales, parlant fort, buvant beaucoup et ayant un œil, une jambe et des dents en moins.

C'était ainsi qu'Echo avait toujours imaginé les pirates, en partie à cause des histoires que lui racontait sa mère à l'heure du coucher.

Avec cette image en tête, il était difficile à l'époque pour la petite fille de retenir une grimace dès que l'on évoquait ces terribles forbans. Elle frissonnait alors nerveusement, apeurée à l'idée de croiser peut être un jour un homme pareil.

En grandissant, elle avait cependant appris à se débarrasser de cette peur : elle se sentait en sécurité dans EastBlue et c'était tout ce qui comptait : elle s'était promise de ne jamais quitter son île natale et de toujours faire preuve de prudence.

Ces décisions toutes plus sages les unes que les autres n'avaient pas tenu bien longtemps à la vue de ce navire s'approchant au loin, faisant place à une excitation et une impatience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Sa curiosité enfantine avait pris le dessus : elle mourrait d'envie de voir de vrais pirates...

Ce jour là, sur les quais, elle trépignait presque, serrant la main de sa mère qui restait à ses cotés par précaution.

Une fois que le bateau se fut totalement stabilisé dans le port, les habitants retinrent leur souffle lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Un claquement sec de bottes sur le bois du pont...

Imaginez alors la surprise générale que provoqua l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

N'y tenant plus, Echo se faufila entre les adultes qui se trouvait devant elle et parvint à se frayer un chemin pour voir le voyageur de plus près.

La déception de voir qu'il n'était ni gros, ni barbu, ni sale et qu'il avait ses deux jambes ainsi que toutes ses dents laissa rapidement place à une fascination étrange.

Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _farfadet_.

La légèreté avec laquelle cet inconnu sauta à terre après s'être appuyé contre le bastingage évoqua à la rouquine ces créatures mystérieuses dont les légendes circulaient de part les mers.

Il se redressa et les villageois situés en première ligne face à lui eurent un mouvement de recul.

Il était immense. Il devait sans aucun doute mesurer plus de deux mètres, peut être même trois du point de vue de la muette.

Celle ci trouva tout d'abord étrange puis amusante la façon dont ce visiteur venu d'ailleurs était habillé. Il portait une chemise orangée qui paraissait trop grande pour lui et un pantalon rouge vif strié de zigzags qu'il avait rentré dans de grosses bottes en cuir noir à la semelle métallique.

Mais, ce qui frappait en premier, c'était l'amas gigantesque de plumes roses qu'il arborait sur ses épaules.

La fillette resta un moment abasourdie en se demandant s'il s'agissait bien de vraies plumes et, si c'était le cas, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle se trouvait face à un homme-oiseau ?

La notion de lutin magique s'effaçait peu à peu de son esprit à mesure qu'elle détaillait cette homme qui lui paraissait de moins en moins humain au fur et à mesure...

Il avait la peau basanée et un visage aux traits durs mais fins. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un blond doré étaient retenus par une large paire de lunettes d'aviateur et ondulaient légèrement à cause de l'humidité marine. Un sourire malicieux étiraient ses lèvres et ses oreilles étaient ornées de plusieurs anneaux et pierres.

Ce qui intrigua alors le plus Echo, ce fut le fait que ses yeux étaient masqués par d'autres lunettes, de soleil cette fois ci, dont les verres recourbés vers l'extérieur étaient d'un violet opaque.

La jeune rousse avait finit de détailler de haut en bas le premier pirate qu'elle rencontrait de sa vie, ayant retenu jusqu'aux boucles de sa ceinture verte et aux intervalles réguliers des perles du collier reposant sur son torse à découvert, lorsque le maire du village osa faire un pas vers le voyageur.

Il se racla la gorge d'un air mal assuré et la muette pouvait jurer avoir vu le grand blond élargir son sourire à la vue de ce petit bonhomme tremblant comme une feuille.

"Qui es-tu, étranger...?"

La question se voulait intimidante mais donnait l'impression d'avoir été emporté par le vent sans que personne n'ait pu l'entendre.

L'inconnu répondit alors d'un timbre grave auquel personne ne s'attendait en vue de son allure mince et qui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine de la rouquine.

"Mon nom est..."

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut qui la laissa tremblante et glacée.

En cet instant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir crier, hurler à en avoir mal à la gorge, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se remémorer encore et encore ces sensations cauchemardesques qui l'avaient tirée brutalement de son sommeil.

Le craquement de la chair qu'on déchire, un souffle rauque qui s'étouffe dans la gorge, un corps qui s'affaisse, désartibulé...

La vision d'un homme littéralement brisé sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche fendue en un rictus torve et ses deux yeux vides, révulsés, la contemplant d'un regard mort.

Echo s'étreignit, en proie à une crise de panique manifeste.

Nina, éveillée par l'agitation de la recruteuse, accourut pour la saisir par les épaules et, ainsi, l'empêcher de se convulser dans tous les sens.

"Hey... Hey...! Calme toi...! C'était qu'un mauvais rêve...!" tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. "Reprends toi...!"

Mais la blonde ne parvint pas à la sortir de son état second et la plaqua de toutes ses maigres forces contre le matelas, appelant désespérément Kelly qui dormait dans la chambre voisine.

La servante arriva dans les secondes suivantes. Elle aida l'ancienne esclave à maintenir la rousse en place tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, luttant contre la jeune femme qui se débattait violemment, complètement hors de contrôle.

Après quelques minutes, elle finit par s'épuiser et cessa peu à peu tout mouvement, reprenant ses esprits.

Elle avait elle même tenue à ce que celle qu'elle avait ramenée des Sabaody partagent la même chambre qu'elle, afin d'être certaine de sa sécurité, mais, en fin de compte, c'était elle qui lui venait en aide...

La rousse adressa un coup d'œil reconnaissant à la jeune fille qui acquiesça simplement en retour, à bout de souffle après cette lutte.

Echo attrapa alors le bras de sa domestique comme si elle perdait l'équilibre et composa ses signes d'une seule main.

_Je l'ai vu mort._

"Qu'est ce qu'elle dit...?" s'enquit immédiatement Nina.

Kelly ne lui répondit pas, s'assurant que sa maîtresse soit bel et bien tranquille.

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve Cho-sama..." affirma-t-elle, "Un très, très mauvais rêve... Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets..."

Elle la recoucha doucement et informa qu'elle ne dormirait que d'un œil s'il y avait encore le moindre problème, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce lorsque la blonde aux yeux bleus la rattrapa.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit...?" répéta-t-elle plus fermement, "De qui parliez vous...?"

La servante jeta un rapide regard à la mutique qui se rendormait et entraîna l'ex-prisonnière dans le couloir avant de répondre dans un souffle :

"Elle a rêvé que le Jeune Maître était mort."

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'Echo était revenue à Dressrosa.

Elle y était restée. Elle y était restée car elle n'avait plus aucune raison de partir.

Le Roi était parti depuis huit jours et la guerre était imminente. L'île tout entière s'agitait : il était prévu qu'une transmission médiatisée du front serait projetée sur la grande place, à 14 heure précise.

La muette, elle, restait simplement à sa fenêtre, regardant depuis le palais le pays s'agiter, s'inquiéter quant à l'équilibre du monde et prier...

Elle demeurait ainsi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, ses cheveux détachés tombant en une cascade ambrée sur sa robe de satin blanc contre laquelle elle avait troqué sa lourde tenue de voyage habituelle.

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient voilés de mélancolie et restaient délibérément figés vers le vide.

Nina avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la sortir de son état neurasthénique en s'accroupissant à ses cotés dans l'espoir qu'elle remarque sa présence puis en lui tapotant l'épaule une série de fois, attendant une réaction suite à ce contact...

Il n'y en eut pas. Rien de ce que pouvait faire la blonde ne parvenait à faire revenir la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré aux Sabaody.

Celle qui tenait tête aux hommes haut-placés, qui dirigeait un bateau d'une main de fer et qui avait réussit à la convaincre de la suivre jusque dans cette monarchie du Nouveau Monde.

Excédée de ne pas obtenir ne serai-ce qu'un échange de regards de la part de la rouquine, elle soupira et alla rejoindre Kelly qui s'affairait à passer un coup de balai dans un coin de la chambre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et jeta un léger coup d'œil à la servante qui avait relevé sa chevelure d'un brun gris en deux tresses lâches retenues par une pince afin de ne pas être gênés par ses cheveux alors qu'elle faisait le ménage.

"Est ce qu'elle l'aime...?"

La jeune domestique leva ses prunelles chocolat vers l'ancienne esclave, surprise par cette question soudaine.

"Qui donc...?"

"Echo." précisa l'ex-prisonnière à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de la concernée, "Elle est amoureuse non...?"

"Du Jeune Maître...?!"

La brune laissa échapper un rire clair tout en se redressant, abandonnant un moment sa balayette.

"Cho-sama et-...?! Non...! Bien sûr que non...!" rigola-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie.

"Ça me paraît pourtant assez plausible..." se vexa Nina, "C'est même plutôt évident..."

Kelly secoua négativement la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de la blonde tout en lui désignant la recruteuse.

"En un sens, tu as raison. Cho-sama aime le Jeune Maître, de tout son être même... Mais d'un amour platonique. Elle n'a pas de sentiments pour lui, simplement... Il représente tout pour elle."

La nouvelle recrue du palais hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait, avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Il est tout pour elle...?" répéta-t-elle.

"Oui... Elle serait prête à mourir pour lui..." ajouta la servante d'un ton évasif.

L'ancienne esclave ne semblait pas tout saisir. Après un moment, elle hésita un court instant avant de demander :

"Mais comment peut-on se dédier ainsi à quelqu'un comme lui...? Du peu que j'en ai entendu à NorthBlue... C'est un monstre."

La domestique sourit davantage encore tout en se tournant vers elle.

"Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose une semaine après que l'on se soit rencontré pour la première fois..." raconta-t-elle, "Je travaillais au palais depuis à peine 15 jours... Et sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a répondu...?"

Bien entendu, l'ex-prisonnière fit signe que non.

La jeune brune porta alors de nouveau son regard sur sa maîtresse.

"Elle a rigolé silencieusement, comme seuls les muets savent le faire, et a tourné vers la mer un visage d'une profonde tristesse... _'Je sais.'_, m'a-t-elle dit."

* * *

Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

Nina et Kelly avaient tenté par tous les moyens de l'emmener avec elles, mais elle avait refusé.

Elle savait que, dehors, la grande place était bondée de monde et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de la foule.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de voir les conflits, les combats, les morts...

La guerre.

Soudain, l'image de son pire cauchemar lui revint brutalement, dans un flash douloureux, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

Ainsi, la tête entre les genoux et les jambes verrouillées par les bras, plus rien n'existait.

Plus rien à par elle et sa peur.

Cette peur naturelle que rien ne peut faire partir une fois qu'elle s'est logée dans notre esprit et que la moindre anxiété ravivera telle du sel sur une plaie.

La peur de perdre un être cher.

A cette pensée, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'apprêtait à se laisser aller à l'émotion lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

Le battant s'entrouvrit légèrement et elle perçut un timbre familier l'appeler :

"Echo-san...?"

Elle quitta sa fenêtre et alla ouvrir complètement à son visiteur.

Gladius, officier de l'armée de Pica, l'unité commando de la Famille.

Echo n'avait pas pour habitude de s'adresser aux membres importants de l'équipage, elle les laissait simplement venir à elle lorsque cela était nécessaire et se montrait la plus serviable possible à leur égard.

Gladius, lui, était venu l'aborder dès son premier jour sur Dressrosa. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué son allure atypique mais, lui, cherchait à connaître les motivations de la muette pour intégrer ainsi l'organisation en tant que recruteuse.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer bien assez tôt l'admiration qu'elle portait à son capitaine et dû la trouver digne d'intégrer les rangs de ses subordonnés puisqu'il demanda à ce qu'elle soit placée sous sa responsabilité les premiers mois suivant son arrivée.

Il continuait depuis de garder un œil sur elle malgré le fait qu'elle travaillait indépendamment depuis maintenant sept ans.

Il releva son chapeau (Il en portait toujours un pour contenir ses longs cheveux.) pour mieux voir la jeune rousse puis fronça les sourcils derrière ses curieuses lunettes rondes.

"Ça va...?" s'enquit-il en remarquant ses yeux rouges de larmes retenues.

Elle lui sourit tristement et devina que, derrière son masque qui lui couvrait tout le bas du visage, il faisait de même.

"Bien sûr que ça ne va pas..." soupira-t-il avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules en un contact ferme mais rassurant.

Elle effleura de ses doigts les siens, gantés, en signe de remerciement et il répondit par un hochement grave.

"Je ressens ton inquiétude et je la comprends, mais ne doute pas du Jeune Maître." lui souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus léger : "Je lui dirait à quel point tu t'es fait du soucis pour lui, à son retour."

Elle rit en silence et adressa un regard reconnaissant à son ancien mentor qui la relâcha, satisfait de la voir rassurée.

"Tu ne viens pas assister à l'affrontement ?" demanda le soldat, "C'est un moment historique qu'il serait dommage de manquer...!"

Mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

Voyant qu'il voulait insister, elle s'excusa d'une légère courbette et referma simplement la porte.

Sur le moment, elle se fichait que cela soit malpoli ou non mais, après un instant de réflexion, la mutique regretta son action et voulait immédiatement tourner de nouveau la poignet...

Elle s'immobilisa à mi chemin de son geste en réalisant que Gladius était toujours là. Elle l'entendit parler d'une voix mal assurée :

"Je tenais à te dire que... Si tu te sens de nouveau mal... Ou s'il y a le moindre problème... Tu peux toujours m'en parler. Comme avant."

Elle demeura sans réaction et attendit qu'il parte pour se laisser glisser, dos contre le battant.

Si seulement tout pouvait disparaître, rien que quelques secondes.

Si seulement elle pouvait flotter dans le vide pendant un fragment d'éternité...

Et atterrir une fois le Roi revenu.

* * *

Echo ne se rendit compte de s'être assoupit que lorsque un brouhaha étouffé la tira de sa torpeur.

Elle sursauta quand on tambourina à la porte et eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Nina ne rentre en trombe dans la pièce. Elle chercha la muette du regard avant de baisser les yeux et de la trouver assise par terre, choquée de cette intrusion soudaine.

La blonde n'eut que faire de ce que pouvait penser la rouquine de ses manières et se baissa pour la relever vivement.

"La guerre est finie...!" annonça-t-elle avec une excitation non contenue, "La Marine l'a emporté : Barbe Blanche est mort !"

La Silencieuse mit un moment pour assimiler ces informations avant de se mettre à exécuter une série de gestes que l'ancienne esclave ne comprit absolument pas, décidant d'appeler Kelly à l'aide.

Celle ci arriva rapidement et, comme à son habitude, fit office d'interprète.

"Elle demande comment ça s'est finit." expliqua-t-elle avant de répondre, "Shanks le Roux lui même est venu arrêter les combats. Nous ne pouvions pas tous voir par escaméra mais il y a eu pas mal de rebondissements... Et Portgas D Ace est mort."

La recruteuse acquiesça gravement, prenant compte de l'ampleur des événements que risque de provoquer le décès d'un des Quatre Empereurs...

Elle cligna des yeux, revenant complètement sur terre, et employa de nouveau le langage des signes pour poser une question dont la réponse la faisait trembler :

_Est ce que le Jeune Maître va bien...?_

Sa servante eut un large sourire joyeux et même Nina dû comprendre la demande car elle afficha un air amusé.

"Il s'en est sortit sans une égratignure !" affirma la brune.

Alors Echo sentit son cœur battre de nouveau, enflammant sa poitrine, le sang s'écoula à flot dans ses veines, gorgeant ses artères et la réchauffant des pieds à la tête, l'air emplit ses poumons d'oxygène, la faisant respirer l'atmosphère de fête qui régnait désormais sur Dressrosa...

La vie revint en elle.

Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa avoir attendu en retenant son souffle...

* * *

**Rewiew ?**

**J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient aimer avoir un meilleur aperçut de la grande guerre mais, malheureusement, le point de vue d'Echo sur le monde de One Piece ne vit les grands événements que de loin.**

**Quand à Gladius, j'attends d'en voir plus de lui dans la manga ! J'adore son style steampunk et son coté impulsif que l'on n'a pas encore eut l'occasion de voir dans cette fic pour l'instant. (Ça viendra, promis !) Je trouvait intéressant qu'il ait cette relation de mentor avec Echo car ils partagent tous deux ce même dévouement à l'équipage. A suivre donc !**

**On se retrouve pour le retour du Roi... **


End file.
